


Ecos

by Carnadine



Series: Ondas sobre el Agua [7]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: AU, F/M, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-AU- <br/>Algo tenía esa mujer, podía percibirlo. A pesar de no poder ver más que el color de sus ropas, la sensación extraña parecía intensificarse y definirse mientras más se acercaba. ¿Podía una persona desconocida despertar nostalgia en otra?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecos

**Author's Note:**

> Posteado originalmente en ff.net  
> AU (Universo Alternativo) de jinetes nómadas en el desierto. Oh yeah.
> 
> Disclimer: Otra vez? Ranma 1/2 no es mio! Sólo esta idea es mía.

Cuando el asalto terminó, la pequeña caravana que intentaba atravesar el desierto quedó desmembrada en grupos distribuidos entre los jinetes que la atacaron. No había mucho que tomar de ella más que algunas provisiones y herramientas, quizás podrían llevarse a los integrantes de la caravana como trabajadores forzados. Nunca estaban de más nuevos cuidadores para los establos, o excavadores de pozos de agua.

Todas las acciones eran supervisadas por el jefe de los jinetes, el cual paseaba impaciente entre sus compañeros, montado sobre su caballo. Con la piel tostada por el sol del desierto, llevaba el cabello oscuro en una larga trenza adornada con pequeñas borlas doradas que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, y que se movía de lado a lado mientras observaba con atención el botín obtenido. No parecía haber nada de valor entre las pocas pertenencias que transportaba la caravana, es más, daba la impresión de que sus integrantes dejaron su lugar de origen de forma apresurada, llevado sólo lo necesario para sobrevivir la travesía en el desierto. Entonces, ¿Porqué el impulso de atacar este grupo de viajeros en particular?

Si escuchaba a su instinto, había algo en esta caravana que parecía llamarlo.

_Que ridículo_ , pensó para si. No era que no creyese en magia, había que ser un idiota para no hacerlo. Más aún si era lo que le daba el liderazgo entre sus pares. Pero de ahí a creer que había alguna razón que no pudiese entender para atacar una caravana cualquiera, que no pareciera tener nada en especial...

Sin embargo, la sensación estaba ahí, zumbando dentro de su cabeza, tan real que comenzó a rascarse ahí donde la sentía, en la parte de atrás de su cráneo. Lo más sencillo era aceptar el que en esta caravana había algo que hacía reaccionar su magia personal. No quedaba nada más que tratar de encontrarlo.

Cerrando los ojos, concentró su energía, imaginando una pequeña bola de luz. A su comando, la bola de luz pulsó suavemente, enviando una leve ola de energía sobre todo el campamento, buscando algo que reaccionara a ella.

_Ahí estás._

Como una campana que resuena al ser golpeada, sintió como el pulso de magia era correspondido, una vibración clara que logró ubicar en el punto de color que había en la caravana. Dirigió su corcel alto y poderoso, de lustroso pelaje negro, hacia el grupo de mujeres. Todas ellas vestidas con largas túnicas y velos de colores brillantes, que apartadas del resto de los prisioneros, trataban de proteger a una de las chicas en el centro del círculo que formaban. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con túnicas y velos de color índigo, lo único notorio al estar oculta de las miradas de los demás.

Algo tenía esa mujer, podía percibirlo. A pesar de no poder ver más que el color de sus ropas, la sensación extraña parecía intensificarse y definirse mientras más se acercaba. ¿Podía una persona desconocida despertar nostalgia en otra?

-¿Quién es ella?- Una orden más que una pregunta.

-Nadie importante, señor.- fue la respuesta inmediata de la más anciana del grupo, que trataba de esconder a la chica entre sus brazos.

-Eso lo decido yo. ¡Muévete!- De un salto se apeó de su caballo, sus botas de cuero delgado y flexible casi silentes sobre la arena. Con paso firme caminó entre el grupo, y al instante las mujeres se interpusieron en su camino, protegiendo con sus cuerpos a la misteriosa mujer. Frente al movimiento de las cautivas, los jinetes desenvainaron sus espadas y se agolparon detrás de él, listos para defender a su líder.

-¡Alto!- La voz joven pero firme de la mujer de índigo frenó a sus compañeras. Alzó su rostro cubierto por velos, sólo dejando a la vista sus ojos, grandes y de color marrón y que lo miraban con recelo. Alzándose del suelo, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el líder de los jinetes. Al momento las mujeres se detuvieron, formando un pasillo de colores brillantes entre el jinete y la mujer.

_Ella.  
_

-¿Quién eres?- Trató de sonar lo más autoritario posible, intentando que su voz no dejara traslucir la incertidumbre que los penetrantes ojos de la mujer le provocaban.

-Lo sentiste, ¿Verdad?- Ella seguía caminando lentamente hacia él, cautela en sus pasos, seguridad en su mirada. -Yo sé que sí, hace mucho que te estoy buscando.-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Buscándome? Yo no te conozco...- La mujer ya estaba frente a él, nunca dejando de observarlo a los ojos, con una seguridad que provocaba respeto en el hombre.

-No nos conocemos aquí en este plano.- Con una rapidez que lo tomó por sorpresa, la mujer tomó el brazo derecho del jinete, y de un movimiento rápido levantó la manga de su túnica negra, dejando a la vista las marcas grabadas en sus brazos, marcas que parecían estar hechas de tinta tan roja como la sangre misma, formando símbolos que se enroscaban sobre ellos. Al mismo tiempo, un pulso de magia golpeó sus sentidos, haciendo que las marcas de su brazo se iluminaran de luz escarlata. De inmediato, miles de imágenes bombardearon su mente.

Vistas de paisajes totalmente desconocidos, montañas en medio de la niebla, mucha agua hasta donde se pierde la vista, y lo que parecía una ciudad, hecha de construcciones altas y grises, todas rectas y frías.  
Gente que no parecía ser del desierto, de piel muy blanca y de ojos alargados. Muchas chicas jóvenes, un hombre sin cabello y con algo extraño sobre la cara. Muchos chicos jóvenes vestidos iguales, en ropas del color del cielo.

Y él estaba ahí en las imágenes. Pero no era él, ¿O si? Sentía como volaba en el aire, su cuerpo ágil y poderoso, una seguridad frente a la vida que no estaba seguro si era en realidad un escudo ante la vida dura que tenía. Sentía su vacilación ante otras personas, ante las chicas. Y una especia de rivalidad frente a algunos chicos que aparecían en estas imágenes -¿O eran recuerdos?-

Y en medio de todas las imágenes, volvía a ver aquellos ojos marrones. Algunas veces llenos de furia, otras veces suaves y compasivos, y en otras llenos de lágrimas, lo que le producía una extraña sensación, mezcla de temor y rabia. Tan familiares, que parecían hacer que su pecho se expandiera, lleno de anhelos y deseos inconclusos.

Cuando sus sentidos volvieron a esta realidad, estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, la mujer sentada frente a él. Los ojos marrones fijos en él, en su reacción. De un movimiento brusco, él soltó su mano del agarre suave de la mujer, y arrancó los velos que cubrían su rostro. Una cascada de largo pelo negro, tan oscuro que parecía brillar con reflejos azulados, cayó enmarcando un rostro de piel tan blanca como las nubes del cielo despejado del desierto.

-Eres... eres tu...- La respiración agitada del jinete reflejaba el nudo que había en su pecho, los sentimientos que las imágenes y sensaciones le provocaron agolpándose en su ser, en su existencia en este plano. Múltiples experiencias de dos vidas diferentes, que tomaban forma en su cuerpo. Y ella sonrió, una sonrisa tan luminosa, llena de alivio y de reconocimiento que le transmitió al hombre frente a él cuando le tomó la mano nuevamente, y lo llamó con el nombre de sus recuerdos. Su nombre.

-Ranma...

**Author's Note:**

> (Esta es una de las historias de las que me siento más orgullosa.)  
> Ufff! Esa es de esas ideas que te persigue y persigue, y la tienes clara en la cabeza, pero cuesta llevarla al papel. Fue inspirada por los fic AU de Ravyn, en el fandom de Rurouni Kenshin, recomendados totalmente!  
> Al final terminó siendo un AU de jinetes desérticos/magia/mundos paralelos, perdón si se confunden.


End file.
